


Moving On

by ViolentViridian



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valbar is talked about but not really in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentViridian/pseuds/ViolentViridian
Summary: Kamui listens to Leon after he has a difficult day





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the summary and title, wasn’t really sure on them, but thanks for reading anyway!

The sky is an array of beautiful colors as the sun sets in the desert. The air already begins to feel cool, but the desert sand still holds the heat. It had been an uneventful day, just marching towards Grieth’s Citadel. A sigh coming from Kamui’s left draws his attention.  


“Why are you here?” Leon finally asks him. His tone is different than the usual snarky one, he sounds tired.  


“Well, Celica hired me so-“  


“You know that’s not what I meant.”  


They lapse back into silence for a moment. Kamui can see Leon sitting with his arms loosely circled around his legs in his peripheral vision. He’s watching the sky with an almost bitter expression, but there’s something else to it that Kamui can’t identify.  


“You seemed down today, not even Valbar could cheer you up.” He finally replies.  


“Why do you care about that?” Leon’s eyes don’t leave the sky as the last of the sun dips beneath the dunes.  


“We’ve been traveling together for awhile now, we’re not just strangers to each other. I thought you could use someone to talk to.” After Kamui speaks Leon finally looks at him. He studies his face for a moment, as if he’s looking for something there.  


“There was someone I really cared for before Valbar.” Leon turns back to the sky as he talks “We grew up together, we did everything together. I really loved him, so when he signed up for the army, so did I. His father taught him about swordsmanship and he always dreamed about being a soldier and getting out into the world.  


“I remember how excited he was for our first battle after training for so long. He knew me better than I know myself, and immediately saw how nervous I was myself. He promised he’d always be there for me, I’ll never forget that moment.”  


Leon stops and Kamui waits for him to continue. He did want to help him, but he never expected Leon to open up to him so much.  


“He died in that battle. I’ve never stopped having nightmares about him. We were inseparable growing up, and I didn’t leave his side for a single moment until I buried him. After that the only thing I did was grieve over him and fight. I was reckless in battle, wishing I would be struck down. I wasn’t.  


“Valbar was there for me. He took time out of his own day, and helped me through it. He noticed when someone came to close to me in battle and took them down. Eventually I fell for him, how couldn’t I? But…” Leon stops and looks down.  


“But what?” Kamui gently asks.  


“... I’ve always known it’s unrealistic. He was so dedicated to his family. He really loved them. At times I almost wanted to hate them for it, but I could never bring myself to. Even if they weren’t there, I’m Valbar’s good friend, he’d never see me as anything more. But… I think I might be ok with that by now. It’s just… I j-just…” Tears start running down Leon’s face he starts trying to wipe them off with his purple sleeves, but more keep replacing them.  


“H-hey, it’s ok!” Kamui turns to him, caught off guard a little bit. He gently touches his arm, then cautiously hugs him. Instead of pushing Kamui away, like he thought he might, Leon instead stays. He keeps crying for awhile and leans back when he’s done.  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Leon starts to apologize.  


“Don’t worry about it. Are you feeling any better?” Kamui asks him. After a moment he nods.  


“Thanks.”  


“Of course.” They’re silent once again for a moment before Leon stands up.  


“You wouldn’t dare hold that over my head, would you?”  


“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Kamui stands up as well and brushes some of the sand clinging to him off. “It’s probably hard, but maybe it’s for the best you’re letting go of loving Valbar. There’s someone out there for you Leon, I know it.” Kamui worries if it’s a little too truthful for a moment.  


“... You’re right. I won’t be over either of my loves anytime soon, but someday I’ll find someone.” Leon says, starting to walk back to camp.  


Kamui follows after looking at him for a moment, thinking about his own feelings. He wonders if they’re hopeless, and decides to ignore them for now.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a very very long time, but I liked these two and got inspired to start up again! I want to write more for echoes, and these two specifically, hopefully something more focused on Kamui next time. I want to write something longer, I don’t know if anyone would be interested though? Well, if anything was worded strange or something don’t hesitate to tell me, and again thanks for reading!


End file.
